This relates to structures for providing electromagnetic shielding for circuits such as radio-frequency circuits.
Electronic devices such as computers, cellular telephones, and other devices often contain circuitry that requires electromagnetic shielding. For example, some electronic devices include radio-frequency transceiver circuits that have the potential to generate radio-frequency interference and that are sensitive to external sources of radio-frequency interference such as interference generated by other circuits on a system board.
To prevent disruption from electromagnetic interference, circuits such as transceivers may be enclosed within metal radio-frequency (RF) shielding cans. The metal of the shielding cans blocks radio-frequency signals and helps shield the enclosed components from electromagnetic interference (EMI).
In a typical configuration, an integrated circuit such as a transceiver or other radio-frequency circuit is mounted on a printed circuit board substrate. After mounting the integrated circuit on the printed circuit board, the integrated circuit is covered by an RF shielding can. In some configurations, the shielding can has an outer metal cover that is attached to an internal frame.
Arrangements such as these may reduce electromagnetic interference within an electronic device, but tend to be bulky due to the thickness of the can. Radio-frequency shielding cans are also unable to route signals in a device.
It would therefore be desirable to provide improved radio-frequency shielding structures.